In recent years, a system that the users can purchase a CD without going to a CD shop is becoming popular (see Patent Document 1 for example). It is enabled by that the shop establishes Web pages to sell for example CDs (Compact Discs) (hereinafter, this is also simply referred to as pages) by using a server connected to a network such as the Internet.
Patent Document 1—Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-44484
By the way, in such system, it is necessary to constantly perform maintenance while stopping the system server. In such case, it is desirable that information about maintenance schedule (hereinafter, this is referred to as maintenance information) is notified the users in advance.
Heretofore, such maintenance information is notified at a predetermined part on the Web page that is accessed by the user generally at first (hereinafter, this is referred to as the top page) to inform the user about the above maintenance information.
However, it is considered that also there are many users who do not look carefully the top page. Thus, in such conventional method, there has been a problem that the above maintenance information could not be surely informed the users.